Weekend song
Transcript Jason Paige: I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Teach Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah... Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah! Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! (We soon find ourselves at Puzzle League one night, as Rodger Parsons reads) Rodger Parsons: New Year's Eve At Puzzle League Village. It seems to be a spectacular end of the year for our heroes, as they begin a couples only party right here inside the Puzzle University! (Inside the Puzzle University, our fancy couples are celebrating) Mary: This is the best party ever, haven't we, Bucky? Bucky: Sure thing, Mary, and it looks like our musical guest is gonna have some fun! Mahri: We'll love it! Mikey: Look, I can see Alolan hosts on stage! (It was Mallow with Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles) Mallow: Ladies, gentlemen and Pokemon Trainers! Kiawe: Please give a round of sound for our musical guests! Lana: The miis with 9 volt and 18 volt! Sophocles: Roll the song! (Everyone claps) 18 volt: What’s up! Let me see your hands up! Henry (in his TV show voice): 1, 2, 3, 4 18 volt: Weekends are the time to play and have fun Trying new sports or go for a run Saturdays are great for going out for a treat And Sunday Lunch is hard to beat Henry and June: It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's the weekends on CBeebies It's the Weekends! Jump up with friends and all your family It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's time to have some fun 18 volt: Weekends are the best for playing outside For going to the park and jumping on a ride Looking for Adventure on the Seven Seas Come on and join in me hearties Henry and June: It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's the weekends on CBeebies It's the Weekends! Jump up, with friends and all your family It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's time to have some fun 18 volt: The Weekend is the time to have your friends around Grab your family and head out to town Sharing good times and hanging out together Having fun whatever the weather Henry and June: It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's the weekends on CBeebies It's the Weekends! Jump up, with friends and all your family It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's time to have some fun It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's the weekends on CBeebies It's the Weekends! Jump up, with friends and all your family It's the Weekends! Jump Up, it's time to have some fun It's the Weekends!